


Decisions

by ViAwkwardPerson



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Be careful of what you wish for, Betrayal, Character Death, Let's see how long I'll stick with this, Lots of OC's, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, OC ghosts - Freeform, Sad, This basically just consists of OCs., This has gotten no thought, i probably forgot something, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViAwkwardPerson/pseuds/ViAwkwardPerson
Summary: A guardian's drive was the fear of death in her first life. Then it was to protect those in the Last City and those she loves. Then it goes back to what it was before, everyone dead. She's tired.





	Decisions

            _She only had two choices: the dagger or death._

_In a fleeting moment of the pure fear of the twisting clutches of death, she chose the dagger. She threw it blindly. It hit dead-on, between the eyes. She had killed someone out of self-defense._

            The only thing that kept her going from that point forward was the fear of her death in her first life.

            Reborn as a guardian, she didn’t have that fuel. Instead it became to save the citizens of the Last City and protect it with her many lives and save those dear to her. Typical.

            Now it’s back to the first one. A race for her survival, everyone else already taken away from her. She’s tired of things being stripped away from her. Her ghost, her clanmates, her fireteam, the Vanguard. Friends. And she’s tired of having to be the one to take them away. Directly or not.

            _“It’s not your fault.”_

_“Why?”_

_“What’s happening?”_

_Eyes full of pure fear. Understanding. Betrayal. Horror. Acceptance. Hate._

_Words reflecting all her regrets and failures._

_Silence. Pure, suffocating silence from those who she’s loved._

_Stillness. Lightless._

At the peak of the infection, the ill has to fight for control. Every time, they lose. Some use that little time to question, others use it to say regrets. Comforts. It only makes it more painful to put a bullet through their head. When it’s an infected guardian, often you need to kill the ghost too. If they haven’t died of it yet.

            It started with a mission involving the Vex and Hive going very, very wrong.

            _“…Guardian down…” She had to kill one of her fireteam, before they killed her. The First._

            First it was just that one. But a few weeks later, Scout, the Titan’s ghost that was on the mission went ill. From then it spread. Dozens of dead, then hundreds, and then thousands.

            The Virus is gone, having killed every ghost and exo. Never a human or an Awoken. Not directly, at least. Every guardian being left without a ghost, no more guardians to replace the dead. Guardians that didn’t put down their ghosts were resurrected in a mutated body. Or healed with poison instead of blood. The lucky ones were just never resurrected. Some kicked the bucket because everything they’ve lost.

 

            And there’s been so much loss. So many dead.

            Sef squeezes her eyes tight, tears falling freely.

            _“Why?”_

            The last word of her ghost, before she shot him.

            She had already shot him once at that point, missing as he swerved out of the way. Most victims of the Virus don’t remember anything that had happened from when they were infected when it came for the fight of control of their own bodies. Don’t remember anything about the Virus. All they see is someone they trust shooting them, while they fade in between consciousness.

            _“Ace.”_

            That was the last word for Cayde. His son’s name. She had to shoot him, too.

            _“Don’t blame yourself.”_

Dust-14 was one of the few that remembered. Again, she had to do it. At least he understood.

            It didn’t make it any less painful. When they were both revived for the first time, they had found each other and made it to the City, together. They trained together when they were first learning with Shaxx.  He had caught it from her ghost, Cosmo. She had to kill his ghost before it could res him.

            Each death weighed down on her. Her shoulders shook with sobs.

            Zavala and Ikora were dead too. Along with Shaxx. All of their ghosts being dead, they only had one life left.

            Shaxx’s last wish to her was for the Crucible to keep going, in his honor.

            She had promised him that, before he died of his wounds.

            One more broken promise.

            Ikora had poured all her light into healing the wounded, dying for countless guardians. The same battle Shaxx had died. Zavala had died that day too, he stood in shock of the news that he was the last part of his old fireteam remaining. Until he charged into the enemy, blinded by…. Anger? Remorse? Regrets? He had died quickly.

            What were they even fighting that day? Hive? Fallen? Maybe Vex? No… Taken?

            “Yeah… Taken,” Sef whispered.

            Remembering those who had been lost, she fell into a dreamless sleep, her ship on auto pilot.


End file.
